Teenage Journal
by Cagallirocks
Summary: Step into Cagalli Yula Athhas shoes as she takes you on her daily journey of life, dealing with pompous snobs and trying to make Athrun leave her alone. Along with entries from her journal. . AU plz read and review. WOO Chapter 10 is here!
1. Chapter 1

**ok me know this isnt Love knows no bounds or Kidnapped and mute but i got bored and worte this. my brain just thought of this and i typed. **

**this story is focused on my weak point: Humor. i gave it a try. plz tell me what u thing.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Just an ordinary day in Japan. A young girl is the main point of our story.

**With the star**

Today's just an ordinary day. I'm walking by my self to school in the warm raise of the sun. The summer air is warm and fresh on my face. Even though it's so warm I'm wearing a black hood jacket and navy blue long sleeved shirt. Also to complement my outfit I have grey khaki pants with the bottom cuffs on the legs worm off. I walk on them so what; they hide my dirty old sneakers that I don't even bother to tie up anymore. I love days like these, even if it is a school day. My gold blonde hair is swaying in the breeze. It comes down to my shoulders and my bangs cover my eyes which are honey brown, amber, gold, hazel or red if you wanna be creative, whatever the colour. Some people tell me their almost like flames in a fire. That also happens to be like my temper. My names Cagalli Yula Athha I'm 18 years old and in year 12. I'm studying for a scholarship .I live in the local orphanage and have done so for the past 8 years. I go to Western Hills Co-ed College. It's small, about 700 students but caters for mostly two sides, the rich and posh upper class snobs and people like me, the dysfunctional and poor people.

I know I shouldn't be putting myself down but it's true! How rich are you if you live in an orphanage for god sake or lucky for that matter. Well there are some lucky souls in the world. Like these people right in front of me. The people walking in front of me are the worst. Their family would by them the world in an instant. Their little group consist of around 10 people. All of them are very popular. There are 3 in particular that have fan clubs named after them. How desperate can some people be? The members of these clubs follow them around like some crazed dog that has rabies. I mean yeesh they aren't that great. Are they? I know my face has morphed into a crazed look while I ponder this fact. "Stupid brain! Cant you think of something else like the weather?" I think to my self. _You were just thinking about that before, stupid._ Oh great. My mind answered back. That really shows I'm going insane. I'm talking to myself and answering myself. Alright about time. I have finally reached school. The group that was ahead of me get to go through the special gates. Yes this school has reserved gates for the snobs. They can't open normal human gates so the need a dumb ass to do it for them.

Alright this is the school. Everything's on one level so no stairs and we have the best track and field team in the whole region, and the skimpiest cheerleading squad, lead by Flay Allster. I swear that girl would sell a limb for sex. She has the highest reputation for sleeping with the most guys, and then dumping then when she's found new prey. At the moment her latest victim is Kira Yamato. He was apart of the cough popular snobs from before. Here let me tell you all that are in that group are;

First there's Athrun Zala. Tall strong build blue hair and green eyes with flawless creamy skin. Then there's Kira Yamato, brown hair violet eyes and tanned skin. Then there's his girlfriend Lacus Clyne. Pink hair, blue eyes and milk white skin. Also has a very nice voice if I do say so myself. Hmmm then there's Shin Asuka. Raven black hair, red eyes and skin. I dunno. I don't take much notice of him. Then there's his girlfriend Lunamaria Hawke. I think she has almost red hair, but I could be almost burgundy coloured hair and purplish eyes. Then there's her little sister Meyrin Hawke. Red hair that's always in pigtails and what could be bluey grey eyes. I could never tell. She never stands still long enough. Then there's a girl by the name of Britannia Tamkia. She transferred from the US and seems to fit in well. She has red hair and magenta eyes. The last two is Yzak Joule. He has silver hair and ice blue eyes. Weird? I know what you mean. And last there is Dearka Elsman. Blonde curly hair (must be a show girl by night) and purple eyes. He also has very tanned skin.

Well there's the low down on the utterly dull and boring life of the rich and almost fabulous. Man that took a while well lets just head to my classes. First up is groan science. Today we are studying photosynthesis. The way plants grow and the blah blah blah. I hate science. At least it's with a nice teacher. Her names Murrue Ramius. At least with her I understand everything.

While she takes the roll I shall fill you in on everything. I'm sitting right up the far back corner away from everyone. The popular kids take up the front row and then each row is dominated by those less fortunate. Each class goes for an hour and we have 5 lessons in a day. If we have sport then its two lessons then the rest is sport. Today after science I have English then geography and human studies and to end my day perfectly: Maths. My most favourite subject of them all. Ok it's my most favourite subject to hate. You got me. I ADMIT IT!!! What makes it worse is that all those people are in the same lessons as me. Yes, every single one! 12 courses in this school and all have the same lessons as me. Talk about your bad luck.

**Bbbbbbrrrrrriiiiinnnnggg!!!!!!!**

GRRRRR!!! That bell gets louder and louder everyday I swear. I'm the first to stand once the teacher said go, And by the time the last person has stood up I'm already out the door. I'm not desperate to get out am I. Nah. Me? Of course not. Oh great they are right behind me and are gaining fast. WTF?! Something's not right. That Athrun guys looking straight at me. I see him out the corner of my eye and I don't like it one bit. I've checked in front to see if I'm mistaken, but there's no one there. Oh well he can go stuff himself in a brown paper bag and be thrown into the Indian ocean for all I care. I have better things to worry about. Like if I put my English project in my bag. Oh no. I stopped to the side knelt down and checked my backpack. I sigh in relief. Its there. Nice and neat in my bag. Hang on. Why is there a shadow other than mine hanging over me. I look out the side of my eye and its none other then Athrun Zala. And he's looking down at me. And he is smiling. This isn't right. I zip up my bag and stand up, in the process not touching him. Yay! I g to walk away but there's pressure on my wrist. Someone's hand kinda pressure. I look at the hand then up the arm to the face. What is this guy on drugs or something?

'Hi. I'm Athrun Zala'. He said snapping me out of my thoughts. How dare he? And like I don't know who he is. When does he think I was born? I didn't come down with the last shower you know. He's let go of my wrist and held it out waiting for a hand shake.

'I know who you are, and I rather not.' I answered coldly. He quickly withdrew his hand and stared at me with those green eyes. It's almost like he's trying to study me like a new found animal life. By this time his group of how they call them selves 'peeps' have come over and are standing around them. Feeling annoyed I tun and walk very quickly. I reach the class room and take my respective seat. All the way up the back. Then the group come in and instead of sitting in the front, they sat in the row, JUST IN FRONT OF ME! Oi vey. This isn't gonna be good. That girl Meyrin sat right next to me. Yes not two seats away or in the seat right in front of me, beside me! And her sister sat on the other side of me. Oh my god! I'm gonna suffocate either that or gonna die from exposure from them. Who knows where they've been. Ill take suffocation. Quicker and easier. The peace lasted till the teacher, Erica Simmons finished the roll. Then they started talking. And trust me it wasn't quietly either. What id give for an air horn right about now. Then the worst thing happened. Meyrin started talking to me. Ahh! What id give for that air horn and a gag.

'So what's your name? Are you new here? Where do you live?' she asked in what sounded like one sentence. I noticed that they were all staring at me. AGAIN! God don't these people have a life. "God, I know you don't do miracles, but would it be so bad to just take me away. RIGHT NOW!?" I think to myself. I feel someone elbow me. Can't they take a hint? Trying to relieve the pain and torture I cracked my knuckles.

'You know you shouldn't do that. It's bad for your joints.' Athrun tells me. What do I look like a charity case? That's it I can't take it any longer. I stand up so quickly that my seat fell over. I'm red from anger and breathing oh so deeply and fast. They all stared at me again and I collected my books and backpack and walked out of the room, ignoring the teacher yelling after me. I wasn't alone. Knowing who it was immediately I stopped suddenly and turned around to meet the green eyed boy and the red headed chatter box. My face looks so pissed off. I take a deep breath and say calmly:

'Look. I don't know why today of all days you all chose to annoy me but I'm not taking it. I don't need it and it would be in your best interests to stay far away from me. Got it? GOOD!' I say and then turned around and walked away. I'm walking to where ever my feet are taking me. And they lead me to the park. Breathing in the fresh air I take a seat under a cherry blossom tree. The fragrance is so sweet and refreshing it's taken all my anger. Closing my eyes for a while I can hear footsteps. And then it came to me. Athrun had followed me.

'Cant you take a hint'? I ask him almost miserably. I think he was surprised by one, me knowing it was him and two the tone of my voice. Instead of answering he took a seat next to me and just stared at the sky. I'm about ready to jump up and leave when he grabs my wrist again. He opened his eyes and looked into my amber ones.

'Why do you keep running when ever I'm near you?' he asked almost sounding hurt. Yeh right. Why would he be hurt by me avoiding him? 'My friends and I just wanna know who you are and if you would like to be our friends.

Ok. I don't know why he asked but I didn't like it. The last time I had a friend she stabbed me in the back. Not just metaphorically either. But I don't want to go into detail. Let's just say there was a fight. She was involved. She got me involved and I got stabbed just below the shoulder. I still can't lift that arm above my head yet. I stopped seeing her and going to physio. Maybe no such a good idea but I'm happy with the mobility I have. I also still have scar there. It's big and ugly but I won't get rid of it. It just doesn't bother me so much. But back to the matter at hand. Athrun Zala and his Posey want me to be their friends.

'No sorry but I cant and don't wanna be friends with you people. Excuse me but I have to get to class.' I tell him in a strong voice. I try and stand but he has a firm grip on me.

'Do you find us that repulsive that you can't be around us?' he asks. I look at him for a moment and think. What would I gain from being friends with them? Nothing. If I don't everything will be normal, just the way I like it. Man that's a hard choice. I think ill take b. yes that's it.

I snatch my hand out and then I bolted like the wind. I don't think he had time to register what I did. Freedom. Maybe now they might leave me alone. Me so happy I could dance.

_Like you can dance. Who you fooling stupid?_ There's that annoying voice again. It's never been there before. God they may send to the rubber room of a mental hospital soon.

Ok time for geography. Let's see what happens shall we.

* * *

there. hope you like it. 

NO FLAMES OR BASHINGS WILL BE ACCEPTED!!

plz r&r

Cagallirocks.


	2. Chapter 2

**here. this will be my last update for a week. im having writers block on Kidnapped and mute but i promise it will be up before the holidays end. so for now enjoy this update of Teenage Journal.**

**happy reading:)**

* * *

Ok so where did I leave you lot. Ahh yes I was heading to geography. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Asagi Caldwell came up to me and asked for a favour. Me being me I caved and said yes. How pathetic. _"You got that right". _Damn. There's that annoying voice. It seems to like mocking me. Anyways she wants me to do the photos for the school newspaper. I'm good with cameras so this Saturday I'm taking photos of the local basketball game. Great. Cute boys in short and sweating like pigs. Fantastic.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not gay or anything but I just see a better waste of time doing nothing than running around a court and throwing a ball in a hoop for points. Ok so I've never actually played before and I'm not going to start now either. I'm more of a soccer player. I like not using my hands and there's just a lot more purpose. But the big reason I hate basketball and why I'm loathing accepting the job for; those people play. Yes those people. Those over paid even though they don't work, over sexed even though I don't know why, snobbish, and highly over estimated lowlifes play basketball.

Here let me tell u their positions. Athrun is captain stupid people, Kira is centre, Shin is the power forward, Yzak is small forward, Dearka is point guard **AN(want better description PM me and ill explain) **and a boy named Auel isshooting guard. The two regular subs are Sting and Orca.

Man you people ask a lot of me. Making me talk about them again. They are so boring. All they care about is money. And their hair. Well look, I got geography now so hurry up if you wanna see. A turn here and left turn here. Well here we are the geography room. My teacher today is Muruta Azrael and he's a really loony tune. Wrap around jacket and all. But hey, at least he isn't 50, over weight and sour old bat. Ok so this time I get to sit in the middle row. Athrun and his 'group' like to sit up the back. It's the ones down the front that are unlucky. Mr. Azrael has a tendency to spit when he talks. Well my seats second from the window 3 rows back. There are 6 rows in total and it's mostly the kids who cause trouble that sit in the very front row. Poor kids.

Any way today my teacher is talking about UN aka United Nations. In six weeks four kids will be chosen to fly to Rome all expense paid and participate in the competition there for the UN. Like I really need to go to Rome. Oh well, if I get it ill try and make the most of it. Its not like I have parents to impress anymore. More on that later. Here comes athrun ad his posh gang. And just like before they all sat around me, only this time the man himself sat right beside me. Yes. Athrun Zala sat right next to me. And his irritating friend Meyrin sat the other side again!

Bloody hell cant they take a hint or a pill. Man I'm gonna need a tetanus injection. Ok just breath and you can survive Cagalli. Ahh yes thank you kind teacher. He gave us a test. One with no talking. Ok report back to me in an hour and I shall continue but for now shoo bugger off and scram pesky people.

**1 hour later**

**Bbbrrrriiiinnnnngggggg!!!!**

Well at least that bell isn't as annoying as before. But it does seem to be a hell of a lot louder then yesterday.

Wow. I thought that would never end. After 120 questions my brains hurts so much. Well at least now all I have to do is wait for my results. Which by the way I can't leave the classroom until I receive mine, just like everyone else. And because I was the first to hand mine in ill be the last to go. But it gives me an excuse to be late for human studies. Ok the teacher is making his way down the list. Slowly but we are getting there. And after 15 count em 15 minutes he reaches my name and the bells already gone which means I need a late pass. And I got 100. Now I just need my late pass and then I'm outta here.

Ok we take a left here then a right and follow this corridor to room 116 for human studies. Once inside I put my note on the teacher's desk and walked to my seat all the way up the back. And the group was down the front. Finally. Sweet peace. Let's just hope it lasts. Ok today in class we are talking about cough cough sexually transmitted diseases between the opposite sex. Man how interesting. ok you guys there isn't much going on so go out for a coffee and come back later.

**After the class**

**Brrrrriiiiiinnnnnggggg!!!!! **

There class is over and now I have a 12 page essay to right about different sexually transmitted stuff. 12 pages of that shit. Sorry but man oh man that sucks. Oh well I shall have to do it tonight. Now let's head off to maths. Groan my most hated subject in the world. Possibly everyone hates this subjects though there are the select few that do like the subject. Ok turn down this corridor and follow it to room 125a. My teacher is Mrs. Gladys. She's a nice teacher but she's in the wrong subject. Ok this time it's just a short test and then I'm out of there. 15 minutes tops. Ok and start. I'm writing so fast my hands going to fall off. Don't go anywhere because we shall be out of here soon. It's a 25 question test and I'm done in 7 minutes. Ok I'm just showing off a little.

The teacher is busy once I arrived at her desk. She's looking at me now and she just accepted my test. Ok lest get out of here before anyone else follows. Now I'm just going to the canteen picking up a sandwich then you can follow me home. The canteen is just to our rights so let's go in. it's a large canteen with enough room for a circus act. Ok we are at the counter. Act natural.

'Hi what can I get you?' the canteen lady asks politely.

'Hmm… can I get a ham and cheese sandwich no side and mayo please?' I asked just as politely. She nods instead of answering me. And then she left. After a few minutes just Lacus enters the canteen. "What no fan club or your gang." I think to myself. She keeps coming towards me. Hopefully she didn't see me or will ignore me completely. But i have been wrong before.

'Hi'. She says sweetly. Told ya I've been wrong before. I'll just give a nod and be on my way. Ahh my sandwich now let's bolt. Ok we don't wanna seem desperate so let's walk quickly. Now that we are outside the canteen I see why Lacus came in alone. Their all waiting for her out here! I think I'm going to scream. Ok on second thoughts let's just ignore them and leave. Ok we are making it down the hallway and they haven't moved. Sweet freedom. Well we are making it to the main doors and that means freedom for another day.

Now we are outside we can slow down and take our time. On the out side of school they don't talk to many people. They like to keep to themselves a lot outside. I don't see the difference between inside school life and outside normal rich kid life. But oh well lets just get me home. I have work in two hours and I need a shower to wash off their germs and other things that I just don't want to know about. Besides I work in a café and I can't go around contaminating the food and drinks there. Ill loose my job and I can't afford to. I have an apartment to look after and bills to pay and what little food I do by I need for that to.

Now let's see Maple drive here's my street and guess what. There are footsteps behind me. Not just one set, not even two. Sounds more like ten sets of annoying footsteps that sound oh so familiar. I'm praying to you lord that something happen like a meteor or something to just fall right on top of me. I can't face them. Oh here's my apartment building. Just ten more meters. Keep walking and maybe they will turn around and go home like good children should. Ok I've made it to the front door and they are still coming. Ok where is my key? Oh shit where is my key. It's not in my pocket. Oh yeh I put it in my backpack idiot. And I being myself put it all the way down the bottom so it gets stuck under everything. Really smart genius.

Well now that I have my key I'm now standing on the other side of the door. Now I have the fun of climbing the stairs. Its not that I'm lazy it's just I'm worn out from school today. I mean there are limits to the human body and there's only so far you can push yourself. Especially with what I've got but ill tell you about that when the times right. Ok here's my door number 3. There are 5 apartments in total and I live under a nice old lady who likes to knit for the local orphanage. I find it really sweet. Ok now let me explain my whole living space two you.

When you walk in the door there is a folding divider just in front to shield the door. I have a small couch and an arm chair facing my TV. Joining that is the kitchen and a small table with two chairs. Very quaint and tidy but it's also homey at the same time. Down the hall there are two doors. One is the bathroom and the other is my room. In my room there is a double bed and across from that is my desk with my laptop and other bits and pieces. It's where I like to spend my time writing in my journal. Yes I have an online journal.

I post weekly and tonight just happens to be that night. But for now I'm going for my shower and going to work so make yourself at home and wait right here.

**4 and half hours later**

Well now I'm home and today I got $150 total in tips. That's awesome. But I'm so tired. Oh well I'm going into my room to do my journal. I turn on the desk lamp and log on to my account. I type in the password and find six more comments since I last updated.

**Date-26 January **

**Time- who cares :P**

**Location- Where would I be?**

**Listening to- Taste in men by Placebo**

**Journal entry**

**Good evening fellow readers and welcome back to my Teenage journal. As I said in my last update I was having problems with a certain group. Well today it escalated to just plain confusing and scary. Today they sat around me and talked to me. Athrun Zala followed me out of class and was staring at me weird all day. And Lacus Clyne actually talked to me today. I think the doctor will be seeing me soon for a check up. You know just to make sure I don't have rabies or something else that's deadly. **

**I passed all my tests today. Got 100 on geography and 25/25 on a sexually transmitted disease test for human studies. It was so weird why do we need to learn with all those people around when girls have magazines like Dolly and others like that covering this that and everything else. And the boys have Zoo and Ralph but they don't really cover much of that. Their more along the line's of naked chick's trying to cover their breasts with their hands. **

**But for now I don't have a choice. By law I have to go to school. But if I had my way id be outta there in 2 seconds flat. I can't stand school. When I look at it another way though id rather be there then in hospital again. I didn't have any pain today. The doctor's pills seem to be working wonders for it. **

**Well that's all I have to report this week. Plz write back and make suggestions about how I can deal with these people. I know a grenade would work but it be messy and then id go to jail. Oh well.**

**Teenagejournal554 signing off**

**End of entry.**

Well its been a long day and I'm going to bed. I think once my head hits the pillow ill be out like a light. Well at least I have nice green pjs to wear to bed. This is heaven. Slipping into a nice warm bed after a shit house day is just what I need. My sleep is filled no dreams and that's the way I like it. Just me and the pillow and no haunting memories to over come tonight.

Tomorrows just another day for Teenagejournal554.

The end.

* * *

**Cagalli- hey you Cagallirocks..**

**Me-yeh.**

**Cagalli-You do realize all that stuff happened to me as soon as you wrote it.**

**Me-duh. plz stay tuned for the next update of Teenage Journal.**

**P.S that was a dare set by my friends and i didnt have control over what it said.**

**plz read and review. you people are my will to keep going. :):):) Cagallirocks**


	3. Chapter 3

**here. sorry for all the mis haps. the computer kept deleting the song off it. here is chapter 2 of teenage journal. most of its just Cagallis journal. next chapter is the talking one.**

**have fun:)**

**disclaimer-i dont own any characters seen here.**

* * *

**A bit from last chapter**

**But for now I don't have a choice. By law I have to go to school. But if I had my way id be outta there in 2 seconds flat. I can't stand school. When I look at it another way though id rather be there then in hospital again. I didn't have any pain today. The doctor's pills seem to be working wonders for it. **

**Well that's all I have to report this week. Plz write back and make suggestions about how I can deal with these people. I know a grenade would work but it be messy and then id go to jail. Oh well.**

**Teenagejournal554 signing off**

**End of entry.**

**Chapter 2**

Ahh it's just another beautiful, warm day for me today. To make it all better it's Saturday and I have work instead of school. The sun is just hitting my face and that's what caused me to wake from my peaceful sleep. Mother Nature must have a grudge against me waking me up like that. Its just plain rude and mean and well you get the picture. Well since the sun is up I guess I better to. Hang on what is the time.

'MY GOD! ITS 7:30 IN THE GOD DAMN AM!' Ok that wasn't meant to be out loud. But come on the only ones out of bed are snipers which is just plain stupid if you ask me, then you have bakers and ect. I'm just an ordinary person who wants to sleep in on a Saturday.

Oh well. I don't have to be at work for another three hours so ill drag my sorry ass over to my computer and see how many low lives have responded to my blog. Ok so I've started up my computer and its loading. Ok here we are.

Teenagejournal554 password

Yeh right like I'd tell you guys my password. Get real. Anyways there are 7 reply's to my blog. Ill only read a few now. Ahh this one will do.

**AnImErAnDoMeR4U**

**Place****- Wish I could say Mars but sadly at home******

**Hour-Haven't you got a watch your self? **

**Muso-Me my fans are listening to 6 days war by Kenneth Parry**

**Nice to see you back again after only a week. It just seemed longer then that for some indescribable reason dude. That might be a wise idea getting checked out for rabies. I'd do the same thing in your shoes. But I wouldn't wait. I'd be down at the doctors getting checked right now but meh that's freaky old me********. Anyways I think what you're dealing with is just some people looking to screw you around and play you for a mindless idiot when you're a human being with thoughts and feelings just like the rest of us. Well like some of us. Correct me if I'm wrong but there is 500,000,000 square kilometres and 149,500,000 of that is land mass. So when you think about it all those people that cover that mass cant all be normal like us just trying to avoid human contact as much as possible so we can keep our sanity in tact. That's why the miracle of cyber space was created, so we can escape such social positions and still keep in contact with people we actually want to interact with.**

**Anyways I don't think you need a geography lesson but you people see my point. Your whole point on the sex thing is true to so if people need advice they should talk to you cause you get the message out there. **

**Catch ya next update Teenagejournal554. This is AnImErAnDoMeR4U signing out for another update. Good luck and I hope the advice works out.**

I sigh with that. It was a great piece of advice. The guy who gave me that comes all the way from Singapore for the foreign exchange program and stays with a nice family some where in Japan. Anyways I think that's about it. Ill check the rest later and I might even update again. I feel lucky. Ok time to raid my fridge. Let's see. Yay I have bacon and eggs. That shall do for my breakfast. Now to find a frying pan to cook with. There it is. Now I have to cook it. First I cook the bacon. Once it starts to crisp I add the eggs.

Its cooking now and all I have to do now is find a plate. Where did I leave it. Ok its in the top cupboard above the sink. As I put the food on the plate I think over everything that's happened since Yesterday. I still can't get why Athrun was staring at me for. And the way they all tried to talk to me. I mean they don't usually do that. I don't think they knew I ever lived on this planet until then.

I've known them for way too long. I've seen them all grow up with their money and fancy cars. Me. I have to take public transport everyday to school or to work. Maybe I might walk there on a nice day like today but it's so much quicker then walking. Wow I'm talking so much that I have just finished my whole breakfast. I might put some music on. I'll leave my plate till later. My stereo is just next to the TV. Sorry I didn't mention that last night but I was too tired. Anyway my cd collection ranges from My Chemical Romance to Pink Floyd. I have close to 400 cd's in total. Hmm maybe Amy Pearson's new song. Her song is called don't miss you.

**Was just the other day when you said to me  
That you had enough  
Told me that you wanna move on with your life  
And now you sing to me the same old melody  
That I'm still the one  
You thought I'd hang around while you made up your mind**

**I used to say that you were everything  
You got your way but not anymore**

**Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all**

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

**So here you are today trying to manipulate  
But that won't work this time  
Cos baby don't you know you're the last thing on my mind  
Not gonna hesitate don't wanna recreate the dreams you broke in two  
So I'll pick up the pieces of my broken heart and be done**

**Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all**

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you**

**No, I don't I don't I don't miss you  
No, I don't I don't I don't need you**

**I gotta move on with my life  
Cos I don't miss you at all**

**Did you think it would be that easy  
Did you think I'd be back for more  
Loving you was a big mistake cos I don't miss you at all  
Did you think I would wait forever  
Baby like the others did before  
Loving you was my mistake cos I don't miss you at all**

I love that song. Its just so up beat and I love it. Oh man, before I leave ill quickly update my blog. You can come if you want. Back in my room and I just have to get to the page. Here we go.

**Date-27****th**** January(just read the date from before)**

**Place-where would I be at this time of the morning?**

**Time-8am(man I gotta get a life)**

**Music- was listening to Don't miss you by Amy Pearson **

**Good morning my rapid readers on this fine Saturday morning. Who am I trying to kid its too early for even the roosters to be outta bed. ****I know I only update last night but one review got me thinking and I needed to update today. Thank you all those who reviewed so quickly and I was very happy to read your reviews. They made my day. All of you seem to have strong feelings that the group in question is just out to play me and I must admit I agree with you. Very strongly. **

**And yes I agree on the whole magazines publish all that crap about condoms and shit and to tell the truth, it's a whole ten shades of suck ****is what it is for all those who don't care about it. And with most kids parents giving "the talk' these days it's just like you can't escape what other stupid kids are doing. It's just a chain of most people. They party, do drugs and shit, have a one night stand with a crazed loony and then wake up not remembering anything, three weeks later your pregnant and then you're a teenage mum with a debt and parents who have dis-owned you for all that shit. Then they complain to the government and those magazines. Then other like them read it and doesn't see it as a warning then they try it. So it's an endless circle of people being stupid. **

**Here is another example of humans being stupid;**

2. People who are willing to get off their ass to search the entire room for the TV remote because they refuse to walk to the TV and change the channel manually.

3. When people say "Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too". Damn right! What good is a cake if you can't eat it?

4. When people say "it's always the last place you look". Of course it is. Why the fck would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people do this? Who and where are they? Gonna Kick their ass!

5. When people say while watching a film "did you see that?" No Loser, I paid $8 to come to the cinema and stare at the fucking floor.

6. People who ask "Can I ask you a question?"... Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya sunshine?

7. When something is 'new and improved!'. Which is it? If it's new, then there has never been anything before it. If it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it.

8. When people say "life is short". What the fuck?? Life is the longest damn thing anyone ever fcking does!! What can you do that's longer?

9. When you are waiting for the bus and someone asks "Has the bus come yet?". If the bus came would I be standing here, dumass?

10. People who say things like 'My eyes aren't what they used to be'. So what did they used to be? Ears, Wellington boots?

11. When you're eating something and someone asks 'Is that nice?' No it's really revolting - I always eat stuff I hate.

12. People who announce they are going to the toilet. Thanks that's an image I really didn't need.

13. McDonalds staff who pretend they don't understand you unless you insert the 'Mc' before the item you are ordering...It has to be a McChicken Burger, just a Chicken Burger get blank looks. Well I'll have a McStraw and jam it in your McEyes you fcking McTosser.

14. When you're involved in a accident and someone asks 'are you alright?' Yes fine thanks, I'll just pick up my limbs and be off.

**There. I think I have made my point for now. Ill catch you all next week for a new update. And thank you one and all. **

**Teenagejournal554 signing off**

**End of entry**

Well that's that done and I feel pleased now. I have work soon so ill have to get ready. Hmm jeans and my brown t-shirt and my army jacket will do for today. Maybe today will be a drama free day. Well as I always do, ill just take it hour by hour. Let's just hope nothing ruins this beautiful day.

You know I've never made such a big deal about the weather. I prefer it when it's wet and miserable so I can snuggle up inside under my doona with a hot chocolate and a movie. And of course my laptop computer is always near by for emergencies. The rain just sets my mind at ease and relaxes me a whole lot more.

Anyways let's head out. While I was talking I had gotten ready for work. Very sneaky of me. Oh well. Who's gonna know. Ok the door is locked and my keys are now safe and sound in my pocket. Once down the stairs and out of my building, I can finally breathe some fresh air. Oh well lets go, I have some more tips to collect.

**End chapter 2**

* * *

**thank you for reading. plz read and review. **

**Cagallirocks**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey people. i got really bored and i was having a huge block for Love knows no bounds and i typed up this instead. in this chapter is a big line that is motioned to the future chapter so be aware.**

**disclaimer- i dont own anything related to gundam seed or the music seen here.**

**

* * *

**

Anyways let's head out. While I was talking I had gotten ready for work. Very sneaky of me but with you people I'd be late. Oh well. Who's gonna know. Ok the door is locked and my keys are now safe and sound in my pocket. Once down the stairs and out of my building, I can finally breathe some fresh air. Oh well lets go, I have some more tips to collect.

**End**

**Chapter 3**

Walking down the street to work may sound a bit drab to some but to me it's an added bonus to living on your own. Also my ipod adds to the fun of it. Otherwise I would be bored out of my mind. Most people hate the work. Some say it's boring or I'm just in it for the money. But if they took a lie detector test you would see its people's boss who ruins their working day. I'm different. I love working with my boss, of course some wouldn't be as kind as mine is. Her name Jasmine and she moved here from Australia 3 year ago and purchased the café I work at. She's a sweet lady with strawberry blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She's shorter then I am so people think I'm older, even though she's 24 years old.

The café I work at is at the centre of the main shopping strip. It's more for the teenage range but you often see grown ups from time to time. The best time to work and get tips is on a Friday. Valentines Day is the busiest day of the year, even though I can't understand why. Maybe boyfriends like to take their girls to places like these. Small and quaint but a little pricey just to show off to them, and get a little extra after dinner. I wouldn't know, I avoid all that social stuff like dating so I don't know what they do.

The walk to work takes me by the park and from where I'm standing right now I can see little kids on the swings. There are three in total and their parents are pushing them. My father used to do that to, when he was alive, but he died when I was 7 in a work place accident. I miss my father a lot, but he and I didn't really get along well. We fought a lot and just never saw eye to eye. Then my excellent mother died when I was 13. I loved my mum so much and I miss her every day. Her presence was just so up lifting and it helped me through some hard times.

She died from breast cancer. Her battle was only 6 months and she was 34 years old when she died. I had to watch, for those six months, my mother slowly deteriorate and become weak and so fragile. Her chemotherapy ate away at her muscles and at night I could hear her moaning from the pain. On the day she died I was sitting next to her and she was hugging me. When I broke away from her, her eyes were shut and she was smiling. At first my mind was blank and then I started crying heavily. I didn't move for about an hour. I just stayed there holding onto her hoping it was just a terrible nightmare that when I woke up would be gone. That my mum would walk into my room in the morning and try to wake me up for school. I would then dive under the covers and pillows and hide, hoping she would leave but then she would sit on the bed and start tickling me.

Id try and hold in my giggles but they would always come out in the end and id be laughing so hard that id have a tear run from my eye. Then id give in and get dressed and my mum would make me breakfast and then we would walk to school together. But when I woke up it was real. My mum and best friend was gone and I would never be able to say everything I wanted to her. I would wake up and make my own breakfast then walk the lonely path to school by myself. When I arrived at school just twos days afterwards I was in an orphanage everyone I knew was trying to talk to me but I shut myself away from the world and slowly everyone ignored me and left me alone.2 weeks later the group that I really don't like came to our school and I was standing out the front of school waiting for my teacher to come into school that day and their limousines pulled up out the front and everyone fell to their feet like they were gods. Most girls loved Athrun or Kira and the guys loved Lacus.

I was the only sane one that day. The group made it through the crowds and they all looked at me. They started walking towards me but I walked away before they had a chance to talk with me. About two years later, no wait when I was 16 I left the orphanage and found the apartment I live in now. The only problem was everyone knew about that and teased me a lot like being a poor worthless kid and shit but I just ignored it. 6 months later I dealt with my own battle with life and death.

Anyway enough of the depressing stuff. We are out side my work and it seems to be busy. Ill just have to push my way through. Once we have made it through we need to make it to the kitchen so I can talk to Jasmine and sign my clock in card.

**She's going out to forget they were together  
All that time he was taking her for granted  
She wants to see if there's more  
than he gave she's looking for  
**

The song over the speakers is groovy. I think its Good Charlotte. Saturday is not a day I usually work on and I didn't think it would be this busy. But there looks to be half my high school here today. Mind you it is the draw of the trip for four to Hawaii so that could be why so many people are here today.

**He calls her up  
He's trippin' on the phone now  
He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it  
Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care**

I look towards the dance floor and see six couples having a great time, laughing and dancing together. I look around at the rest of the tables and I see Athrun , Kira and Meyrin sitting down. Dearka and Lacus are gathering the food from the counter. _"Why the hell are they collecting the food? Why don't they just act like stuck up snobs and make the waitresses bring them their food, it's what we are paid to do." _I think to myself while shaking my head.

**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Back it up now**

Oh well, it's not my job to toss them out. Ill just make my way to the kitchen now. Once I've made it through the swinging doors I can see the three chefs running around like headless chooks trying to make all the orders. One chef is Rue and he is very picky with his food. He also loves opera and right now he has one on. You know the one that end when the fat lady sings. I don't know the name but that's the one that's on now. The other two are new here so I won't bother telling you anything about them. As I make my way through the food boxes and other rubbish I see my boss taking a breather in the storage room.

'Busy day today is it?' I say to her, knowing fully well the answer. She looked up at me and smiled. She then came over and hugged me.

'I'm glad you came in today. We really need you.' She says. I feel so loved. She then pulled away and I walked over the clock in book and signed myself in.

'How could I not come in today? You asked me, I had nothing on and I told you I would. Plus I have rent to pay.' I said with a smile. It's the only time I really smile. It's also the only time I really talk to people. Oh well lets get to work. Jasmine just handed me my tables for today. You see each waitress is set with four tables each. And half way through today we switch. Like its 10am now and I have tables 1, 3, 6 and 8 now but by 2pm I could have 2, 5, 7, and 9.so we stick to those tables and we serve anyone on those tables. Sounds easy to anyone and well it is.

The only problem is that I've ended up with table 6 and Athrun, Kira, Lacus and Meer Campbell are sitting at that table. I have never told you about her have i. well better late then never. She's a Lacus wanna be and doesn't do a very good job. For one her hair is a darker. Two she wears such slutty clothing and three, she just doesn't act like her. She's been after Athrun for well ever since he came to the school. We don't get along well. We have a mutual understanding; I hate her she hates me, we get along like the birds and the bees. Hey that rhymes, wow never realized that before. Oh well lets go serve them. As I walk over I feel really weird. Must be something in the air here today.

'What can I get you?' I say once I reached their table. They all break their conversations and look at me. Athrun just smiled at me which freaked me out. Meer stared at me in disgust. She then grinned and spoke first.

'Well well, look what the sewer pipe dragged in.' she spoke as if trying to mock me into one of my fits of anger. "Not this time Meer. It won't work anymore." I think to my self. I noticed Athruns face go from happy to almost anger in a split second.

'Yes Meer and they seemed to have dragged you all the way here so you could tell everyone else. How was the sewer pipes today?' I retaliate with that answer and Meer just looked at me with anger. What surprised me was Athrun and Kira looked like they were ready to burst with laughter. Lacus had a bit more self control though and kept it all in.

Score- Meer 2 –

Cagalli- 67

'Maybe now I can get an answer out of you **people**. What would you like to **order**?' I repeat emphasizing the words people and order. I didn't realize the tone of my voice till it had already left my mouth. It sounded spiteful and like I could snap at anyone today. That seemed to make them order quickly.

'I'll have the Lunch combo B with hot sauce and a diet coke with ice please.' Lacus ordered first.

'Ill have the couscous and spring vegetables with teriyaki style chicken and a banana smoothie.' Kira ordered.

'Just give me the Mexican tacos with a side of a chicken drumstick and a Mocha latte.' Meer ordered much to my disliking. I was hoping she would leave. I then turn to Athrun who was looking through the menu.

'Anything I can get for you, sir?' I ask politely. But my patience bar is getting critically low. He looked at me as if he forgot I was there. Story of my life. He then closed his menu and handed it to me.

'Ill have the hamburger combo with extra fries and tomato sauce and a mango smoothie.' He said while staring at me.

'Your orders will be about ten minutes.' I say turning around, leaving no room for conversation. With that I walk away and head to Rue and give him the orders. He isn't gonna like this. He hates preparing couscous. Once I handed their orders in I prepare the drinks. First the banana smoothie and then the mango one would be the easiest. I serve the diet coke in a glass from the tap and put ice in it and then I make the Mocha latte, and I make sure I stop myself to add a little rat poison to the mix. Nah I won't. I hate her but I'm not psycho killer crazy enough to kill her.

**Here in the darkness I feel you at night  
Knowing that your there makes everything right  
We have been waiting as time has gone by  
Were waiting for something held deep in the night**

Now that the mocha is done I've put them on a tray and ill make my way to their table and give them the drinks. Most people are nice enough to move out of my way but there is the odd person who just wants to stand there. Now I've reached their table without spilling the drinks and put them down in front of the person and leave. But I'm not alone. Athrun has gotten up from the table, much to the protest of Meer and myself, and followed me back o the counter.

He stopped on the other side and looked at me for a little and then started talking.

'Umm, sorry about Meer back there. She doesn't have good manners.' he apologized. If it hadn't been that it was him telling me, I would have punched him, but hearing those words come from his mouth made them sound almost nice.

'It's ok. I'm used to it.' I said, turning my back towards the chef to see how the orders were coming. _"What the hell? I just talked to him. Man I must be outta my mind."_

**Were shining out oh its ment to be  
When really we should let it free**

I could feel his stare in my back and I stole a quick glance to the clock. 11:30 am. Rue just finished two of the orders. Ill pick them up and walk away. Only problem is he still followed me back to the table. I placed the orders down and without looking at any of them I left and went into the kitchen.

**We'll awaken**

**When you feel it in your soul**

**When you taste it **

**Thats when we will reach our goal**

Once back in the kitchen I feel somewhat at ease and calm now. I didn't realize the effects of having a conversation with them were going to be so major. Hang on, Jasmines coming over.

'Cagalli, are you ok? You look so pale.' She asked. Shit I didn't know that would happen.

'Yeh I'm fine.' I say a little too quickly. NO, now she's gonna suspect something's wrong.

'Maybe you should go home. You don't look to good. Ill still pay you don't worry. After serving that Meer chick over there, you deserve it.' she explained.

'You saw…' I start to say but the rest of the words won't come out. She just nodded and I sighed in recognition. I might as well go home. There won't be any changing her mind now she has it set. I just have to clock out. I search back for my name and write 11:42am. There all clocked out and now I have to go home. Now that I'm out of the kitchen I see the group sitting over there. Athrun seemed to have watched me because he keeps staring at me. Its time to get out of here before I to go completely insane. Too late. He just smiled at me. What is wrong with this guy? Anyway as I step outside the café I suddenly realize that I forgot to take something this morning before work.

Better get home and take it before I pass out. As I start my trek for home I feel like someone's following me. I quickly turn around to see no one there. Well maybe a person or two but their all busy doing something. Must be me and my over reactive imagination working over time today. Anyways the trek home is the same way I walked. Past the park and about 10-15 minutes walk from then on. The afternoon sun warms my back making me feel a lot better and the fresh air combined makes me feel a little drowsy. Once I get home I'm climbing straight into bed. Now that I think that I feel really light headed and I feel dizzy. The last thing I can remember was everything going black.

**The end**

* * *

**there you go!**

**chapter 4 is complete. just so you know in case you dont the songs featured are Dance Floor Anthem by Good Charlotte and We'll awaken by Christy Carlson Romano.**

**Sorry about the cliffy about what happens to Cagalli but i just couldnt help myself. :)**

**plz read and review!:):):)**

**Cagallirocks**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here it is people. the big reveal of whats wrong with cagalli. is short becuase next chapter is the longer one. **

**thank you to all the reviewers from last chapter. i loved all of them:)**

* * *

**Review from last chapter**

Better get home and take it before I pass out. As I start my trek for home I feel like someone's following me. I quickly turn around to see no one there. Well maybe a person or two but their all busy doing something. Must be me and my over reactive imagination working over time today. Anyways the trek home is the same way I walked. Past the park and about 10-15 minutes walk from then on. The afternoon sun warms my back making me feel a lot better and the fresh air combined makes me feel a little drowsy. Once I get home I'm climbing straight into bed. Now that I think that I feel really light headed and I feel dizzy. The last thing I can remember was everything going black.

**End**

**Chapter 4**

For the love oh god I feel like I went one on one with a Russian tanker. And the worse feeling is that I lost badly.

At the moment I have no idea where I am. I don't even know what the time is. I don't remember much except for the fact I passed out in the street. Normally that would be plain suicidal but in my case not so much. Groan and moaning are the only sounds that fill this room as the bright lights invade my beauty sleep. How dare they? Don't they know its just plain rude? Ok I've said plain way too much. Anyways I think I might dare to crack open my eyes, just to see where I am.

Ok one eye is open and oh god the painful glow of those lights is killing me. Damn that hurt. They should be classed as a danger to people's health and fired for blinding the patients. Ok my eyes have adjusted and even before that happened I know I'm in hospital room. The white walls almost look surreal. I can hear the beep…beep of the heart monitor. In my right arm I have an IV and it's connected to a very familiar bag of medicine. I'm also wearing a hospital gown and I feel oh so naked right now. It makes me wonder what they have done with my clothes. They probably sold them to a traveling freak show.

Those minor details don't faze me but was does is the lump leaning on the bed. There's a mess of blue hair. Hang on, blue hair. There is only one person I know with blue hair and his name is Athrun. What the hell is he doing here? Why is he in my hospital room, sleeping of all things? He is starting to move. Ok he's raising his had and looking at me with an intense gaze. It's almost like he thinks I'm a ghost or worse a zombie. Something mindless and ugly, that he has only seen in movies. I hope that's not what he sees.

Hang on; why the fracking hell do I care what he sees of me? Now I have definitely lost my mind. He then shocks me, for the thousands time this year. He grabs my hand in his and holds it. Just holds it nothing special. In fact most girls would love to have a guy do this to them. _"Admit it. He is really cute". _Ok now I have lost my mind and all my senses. Why the hell did I just think that for?

'Welcome back. How are you feeling?' he asks me almost in a whisper, but it was loud enough for snapping me out of my head. Maybe that's a good thing. That sounds a little crazy.

'I'm ok.' I answer, but it sounds like I have a frog in my throat. He seemed to notice and is pouring me a glass of water. I take it gratefully and slowly drink it. It feels so good on my dry, parched throat. Its heaven sent. Now I've finished the glass and he took it from me, setting it back down on the bedside table. He then stares at me again and was about to talk again when the doctor came in.

'You're Cagalli, I presume.' An old man with his glasses perched on the tip of his nose. He had grey hair but no many wrinkles. I just nodded and he read over my chart, flipping through the pages. He was silent for a few moments and then started talking again.

'I see you had a major health issue not even a year ago. And it was just 6 months after your mother died of breast cancer am I correct?' he asked. He's asking me if it's correct and it's right in front of him. And you have a PhD in what, loser-ology. Again I nodded, fearing that if I opened my mouth I'd say something I would regret later. And we couldn't have that now can we.

'Ok your vitals are all god, just remember to take your medication and be careful. And also to get plenty of rest meaning sleep not just naps here and there and fluids and I mean water not soft drink. Ill sign your discharge papers and come back in a minute.' he said, and then he turned and left the room. Man that was a very quick visit. I don't even drink soft drink that often. And I don't just take naps thank you very much. I really wanted to say that but he left too quickly.

But not to long after he left, that the rest of Athruns friends came in. well some of them, but I was still sitting here thinking WTF?!

'Umm I guess you know everyone here.' Athrun said to me. I looked at everyone here and they all had smiles on their faces. For some reason I felt to weak to hate them right now so I smiled back.

'I'm cagalli as you may know too.' I found myself answering to. That was strange. They are almost being nice to me. It feels nice. I don't know if that's my conscience talking or the drugs making me hallucinate.

'We know who you are. Don't worry.' Said the pink haired songstress aka Lacus Clyne. She sounded sincere. It felt nice.

'Well hey Cagalli, we gotta go but we'll come back and see you. Or we shall see you at school. Ok?' Athrun said standing up getting ready to leave. I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and it was strange. It was almost like I didn't want him to leave. So to save myself from actually speaking the words I just nodded and watched them leave. After they did leave the room suddenly felt empty and lonely.

Ok no everyone out there is probably wondering why I'm on pills and stuff and what the doctor was taking about. Let me explain it to you. Ok my health for dummies 101.

Well you all know my mother died and after her death I felt sick and I had stabbing pains in my left wrist and right ankle. I went to the doctor and they did tests and they told me the exact same thing I'm gonna tell you. It tore my life apart when they told me.

Well 6 months after she died I was diagnosed with bone marrow cancer in my left wrist and right ankle. I left school by doctor's orders so I could receive 24 hour medicine and started doing distance Ed from a hospital bed while they searched for a donor of bone marrow.

By the time the found a donor, it was about 2 months after I was diagnosed, the cancer in my ankle started eating away at the bone and muscle and I lost my foot to it because the damage was so bad. I now have a prosthetic leg from just below the knee. I still have the knee joint but the rest isn't there.

I did three months of physiotherapy to learn how to walk with it and 4 weeks after that I went back to school and had to walk with a walking stick like an old granny. When I returned it was like no one knew me. They looked at me and I could hear them whispering about me. Stuff like "Who's that?" or "A new student, Awsome." Or "Why does she have a cane for?" and that really didn't matter much to me. I ignored it all the same and moved on. Just when I got used to being back at school I saw my timetable for that day and it read gym.

I thought oh shit. I went to that class and I told my teacher and she let me sit out. When I sat down a few students came up to me and asked me why I had a cane and what pissed me right off was Shani Andras, he was the school football player, he came right up to me and said that I cant sit this class out so get off your fucking ass and do the 4 laps with the rest of the students.

Unfortunately for him the teacher was in her office getting some equipment and didn't hear this or else I wouldn't have lost my cool. I stood up, mind you I almost fell over, but I got my bearings and stood up straight and looked him in the eye and told him to get the fuck outta my face you arsewipe. Boy he was not happy. He grabbed my arm and started pulling me to the teacher.

Once we got there he told her what I was doing and all. He said, she refused to join the class so I dragged her up here for you to deal with. She did deal with it, but not with me. Once I showed him the leg he quickly shrunk to 2cm tall and ran like a little girl. From that day on no one else knows about the leg. Only myself, my sports teacher, and her substitutes if she has any for the sports days, and of course Shani knows , but he moved to the states not long ago so that rules him out.

So there, now you know the real truth behind my life and misery. Now that I've told its making me think. Is that why I hate them? Is that why I push the group away? Because of my leg and one guy that made it feel like a crime to have a prosthetic leg. Hmm I think I need some music. Something to calm me and my senses down and, to help me think things through. Luckily I had my mp3 player in my pocket. I put the ear pieces in and settle back in to the pillow waiting for the music to start.

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**In the summertime I met a guy  
He was so fine,  
He blew my mind**

**My friends are telling me  
Girl he's a looser  
But they can't see**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Hallo**

**From the first time I saw his eyes  
There was sunshine  
Every time**

**He walks into the room  
I feel my heart go boom boom boom**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**Romeo and Juliet**

**There was a time, when I was young  
And love it felt so strong  
Now it comes back to me  
What's going on?**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet  
It feels like  
Something's happening to me**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du dap dap, duuu dap dap)  
It feels like (du dap dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu dap dap)**

**It's a lot like Romeo and Juliet (du dap dap, duuu dap dap)  
It feels like (du dap dap)  
Something's happening to me (duuu dap dap)**

After that song has ended, I'm ready to fall asleep. The medication in the IV is making me drowsy and plus the strain is just making me sleepy too. Even though I'm meant to go home when the doctor comes back with my discharge papers, I don't think ill make it home without falling asleep on the side walk. And plus I don't think the doctor would mind me getting a little rest.

My mind is thinking over past events and without being able to stop it one person haunts my mind while I'm thinking. Athrun. And I don't know why. Maybe when I get home ill ask my readers to help me out a little. I wont voice it quite like I think it but it will be in that general area. Anyway I need some more sleep. My leg is sore today and it's making me drowsy along with everything else.

**With a certain someone**

'Hey Athrun, What happened to Cagalli? You didn't say much and we missed what the doctor said.' Kira called out.

Athrun looked over at Kira and told him everything the doctor said while he was there. He told him that her mom died from cancer and Kira stayed silent till he had finished. After actually voicing it all out, Athrun felt a tinge of pain in his heart and a picture of Cagalli flashed in his mind.

She was a strange person but she was beautiful. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he knew he had some feelings towards her. And every time she pushed him away, it was like one thousand knives killing him slowly. But Athrun Zala was never known to give up and he won't. Not until she at least becomes a friend. With that he climbed into Kira's car and they headed home for the night.

* * *

**there ya go. now u all know what was wrong. **

**the song Romeo and Juliet by S.O.A.P**

**please review this chapter and drop me some suggestions. **

**till next chapter. :)**

**Cagallirocks**


	6. Chapter 6

**here it is after much waiting. I'm sorry it took me so long but i had writers block but its here and the wait for my next update wont be so long. **

**enjoy:)**

**

* * *

**

**Review from Chapter 4**

After that song has ended, I'm ready to fall asleep. The medication in the IV is making me drowsy and plus the strain is just making me sleepy too. Even though I'm meant to go home when the doctor comes back with my discharge papers, I don't think ill make it home without falling asleep on the side walk. And plus I don't think the doctor would mind me getting a little rest.

My mind is thinking over past events and without being able to stop it one person haunts my mind while I'm thinking. Athrun. And I don't know why. Maybe when I get home ill ask my readers to help me out a little. I wont voice it quite like I think it but it will be in that general area. Anyway I need some more sleep. My leg is sore today and it's making me drowsy along with everything else.

**End **

**Chapter 5**

Good Evening. Yes it's about 7pm at night. I've been sleeping all day, lazy I know but like I give a shit and I feel refreshed. When I woke up my leg felt empty but that's because the doctors took off the prosthetic so they could check the stump and not wake me up in the process. Oh well lets hope I can get out of here tonight. Go home and ill jump straight into a nice warm shower, followed by warm pajamas and hot chocolate with marshmallows. Man the sound of that is making me hungry already.

Looking around this room I feel lonely again and a picture of Athrun flashes through my mind. I must admit his smile is very handsome and his eyes and very… OMG what am I saying? I can't be thinking like this. People will think I'm crazy. Would they? Oh well who cares the doctors coming. I can hear him.

As he enters the room I see he has my discharge papers in hand and a pen for me to sign them.

'Good evening miss Athha. How are you feeling?' He asks me as he walks over to me.

'I'm good actually. Actually I feel great.' I say honestly.

'Well, I'm happy to hear that. After you sign these papers you will be provided with a pair of crutches so you can make it around places.' He said to me handing me the paper and pen.

'Why a pair of crutches? Where's my leg?' I ask him still confused about the whole crutches issue.

'Don't be mad but we found a bit of dis coloration to the leg and a bit of discharge too. So for now you need to keep it aired and you can't wear the prosthesis till it clears.' He explained to me.

'But… what will I do about school? I can't go in there with one leg missing!' I say, practically yelling it at him. 'Everyone will think I'm a freak.' I then continue in a softer tone, almost like a whisper.

'It won't be for long. And plus I don't think people will hate you just for missing a leg. They would be pretty pathetic to hate you for that.' He said calmly. 'Now ill be right back with your crutches. If you could just get dressed, your clothes are in the bedside table.' He explained then turned and walked out of the room.

"Why is this happening?" I think in my head as I put my only foot on the cold hard floor. As you can see the thought of walking, well not walking hopping is a better term to use, and facing all those kids with my one whole leg and a stump doesn't exactly thrill me. As I slip on my pants I notice how much I took the prosthetic for granted. It filled the gap in the leg and hid what happened.

Well come back in a minute. I'm getting change people.

**About 15 minutes later**

Welcome back. Sorry it took the long. Getting the pants on was the hard part. The rest was a lot easier. I'm just sitting in the chair beside the bed waiting for the doctor to come back. Sitting here I can just see the faces of the students at school and how they might react to me walking in on two sticks. Well they can't say anything if I'm not there. _Coward. _

Aww there's that voice. I was starting to worry about it. I haven't heard from it in a while, well 3 days to be exact. Anyways it is right for once in its short and annoying life. I am a coward. This is the first time I will be walking into the school with only my one leg. All the other times I have walked into the school was with my fake leg but now I have to face it with out it. Oh well nothing I can do about it. Let's just hope no one stares or laughs. If they do I'll adorn their faces with a pretty blue and black eye. Plain and simple.

Once I get home ill update my journal. Tell my readers all about this. They will surely have something to say. And then ill plonk down in front of the TV and watch DVDs, with hot chocolate and popcorn of course. Gotta have popcorn. Ok enough about that the doctors coming back. I guess he doesn't have anything better to do than annoy me. Well I guess he does if I wanna get out of here.

'Hi Miss Athha. I have your discharge papers here if you could just sign them.' He told me as he handed me a clip board and pen. After signing them he handed me a pair of crutches and I stood up from the chair. I adjusted the crutches to fit my height and the doctor helped me down the corridors and down in the elevator to the main doors that lead to the outside world and my freedom.

After saying thank you and good bye I walked out the automatic doors and was greeted by fresh air. There is a slight chill to the air but after being in a heated hospital, it was heaven. The wind wasn't strong but it was there. The stars had come out and the moon created a shadow of me on the ground. Everything was great.

Except now I have to get home. Which is like 15 minute walk from here with two legs. It'll take me an hour with these stupid things. Oh well, I'm not gonna get anywhere standing thinking about how hard it will be, lets go! It doesn't seem so bad so far. Cars are passing by but no ones looking. Even the people that walk past me just keep walking by.

The noise from everyone around me sounds out the clunk of the crutches and their laughter fills my ears. Its nice knowing people, even through adversity, poverty and other traumas can make it through and have the energy to laugh and smile and be their selves with the world. That even though there's a war in Iran, Ice melting in Antarctica, forests being cut down in Tasmania, People starving to death or dieing of illness in Africa, we the ones who live nice lifestyles, have the money to go to the doctor or buy food can still smile and laugh without the slightest bit of remorse. People still jump in their cars even with Global warming and they drive to the corner shop for milk or the daily newspaper, instead of walking.

Oh well all those thoughts have bought me out the front of my place. Now for the challenge, getting up the stairs. It may sound easy, but its not. My one foot up followed by the crutches. I keep doing this till I reach my floor and start hopping to my front door. I pull out the key from my pocket and open up to see my apartment in complete darkness. Luckily the light switch is right by the door or else I would most likely trip over something. I lock the door behind me and rest the crutches near the front door.

Everything was where I left it, like the window that was left open and now made the room freezing. I hop over to the window, avoiding objects in the way and close it tightly shut. Now that's done, let's go to my room and update my journal.

Man its pitch black in my room. I can barely see a thing. But hopping over to the desk I can feel the light, just need to find the switch. Aha there it is. Found it. The light on the desk creates a dim glow around the room, but its enough to type by. Ok now that I have switched on the computer I just have to wait till it warms up.

Ok now that it up and running I think ill listen to music while posting. Let's see now;

**Teen play list**

**Brick in the wall-Pink Floyd**

**Bokutachi no Yukue- Hitomi Takahashi **

**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off-Panic! At the disco**

**Black Parade- My chemical romance**

**Children's story-Slick Rick**

That last one will do. Ok now to open up the page and sign in.

**Teenagejournal **

There. Now that I'm in lets see;

**Diary entry ****3**

**Date-It's the 28****th**** (look at a calendar arsewipe)**

**Time- it's a bit of modern technology called a watch, use it sometime**

**Mood-snappy**

**Listening to-Children's story by Slick Rick**

**Well readers, a strange turn of events today. I forgot to take my meds and landed myself smack bam in hospital. To make matters worse I know have to go t school in the morning with just my normal leg. Yes the doctor has taken the prosthetic and now me only has one leg. Let's just say I'm about ready to kill myself, getting up the stairs was hard enough, let alone facing all those mindless snobs. **

**But I didn't know all the things I took for granted in my life. Sure I only have one leg and no parents, but there are people worse off than me. **

**I guess its all true, we the people of earth really do stink. Its amazing that one walk home with crutches can make you see the full extent of what the human race does to the planet. Well there aint anything I can do. I don't have the money to give to foundations and most of the time the governments get most of the money and the foundation only gets what's left over. I mean I remember my mom saying she did that 40 hour famine thing like at least 6 times when she was a teenager, and with all the money raised through the Live 8 concerts and Make poverty history, not to mention the sponsor a child program, you would think we could have combated poverty in Africa and other places**.

**Now that I have gotten that out of my system, I have some other issues. When I woke up in hospital I wasn't alone in the room. Athrun Zala had stayed there all night and fell asleep in my room. And when he woke up the rest of his friends came in and talked to me again.**** I didn't have the strength or the energy to kick them out so I talked back. **

**Teenagejournal554 signing off**

**End of entry.**

Short but sweet. And hopefully my readers can lend me some advice on the matters stated above. Anyways time do what I wanted before, become a couch potato for tonight and watch DVDs. Getting up from the chair after my computer has now shut down, I hop all the way to the kitchen and find a packet of popcorn in the cupboard. Placing it in the microwave and I set it for 2 minutes.

Ill let that cook for a little and I'll pick out the movie. I think ill watch DOA dead or alive. Turning on the TV and DVD player I open the disc draw and insert the disc. While that's loading lets get back to the popcorn. Only about 6 seconds left. Now that it's ready, ill just forget the hot chocolate, man that hurts to say, and just go watch the movie.

When I settled on the couch under a blanket in press play on the remote and watch the start up credits. For those of you who haven't seen DOA it's based on the Xbox game and is about fighters chosen for the contest DOA. They are chosen because they are the best in their fighting style. And who ever wins, gets a 10 million dollar prize. And who ever looses gets kicked off DOA Island, which is set in Japan.

I have played the game before and I always loved playing Lei Fang (AN: for picture of her see my home page for link) and I always won with her. Anyways back to the movie. When the part where Christie and the other three are in the tubes I was asleep. I don't know why I fell asleep because I didn't feel tired but I did and it's a dreamless sleep.

**The end **

* * *

**there you all have it.**

**the 5th chapter is here and gone.**

**Please press the purple button in the corner and review. **

**Till next chapter. :):):)**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey readers. sorry for the long wait for this. but i was having trouble with it. but here it is now and enjoy. **

**thank you to all you wonderful reviewers. **

* * *

**Recap**

Ill let that cook for a little and I'll pick out the movie. I think ill watch DOA dead or alive. Turning on the TV and DVD player I open the disc draw and insert the disc. While that's loading lets get back to the popcorn. Only about 6 seconds left. Now that it's ready, ill just forget the hot chocolate, man that hurts to say, and just go watch the movie.

When I settled on the couch under a blanket in press play on the remote and watch the start up credits. For those of you who haven't seen DOA it's based on the Xbox game and is about fighters chosen for the contest DOA. They are chosen because they are the best in their fighting style. And who ever wins, gets a 10 million dollar prize. And who ever looses gets kicked off DOA Island, which is set in Japan.

I have played the game before and I always loved playing Lei Fang (AN: for picture of her see my home page for link) and I always won with her. Anyways back to the movie. When the part where Christie and the other three are in the tubes I was asleep. I don't know why I fell asleep because I didn't feel tired but I did and it's a dreamless sleep.

**End**

**Chapter 7**

"Oh what a tangled web we weave when at first we aspire to deceive."

A friend once told me that. It means that the more lies you tell the more tangled the web gets and you cant live there. At first I was like WTF?! But then I realized that she was right. I've been lying about this leg for so long that it's gonna be hard to explain it to everyone at school. It was easier then but now I have one leg and a stump. Man my luck has run out.

This morning's weather is reflecting my mood as I sit by the window and stare at the pouring rain. It's gloomy and dark, which by the way is exactly how I feel given my state. It's around 8'o clock and I have to go to school. I pick up the crutches and place them under my arm pits and head for the door.

I grab my keys but leave my backpack behind and lock the door after me. Now for the fun part, getting down the stairs. You can see me on the funny home video show or on youtube in my death deifying walking down the stairs act.

Alright one and two and so on and so forth down to the base of the stairs. That wasn't so hard, and no broken bones. Sweet. And the outside weather is horrible. I hope it doesn't rain while I'm walking to school. On these crutches I may just slip and crack open my skull. And I really don't feel like being back in hospital.

The walk or hobble to school is cold and windy, but it soothed me and made me feel somewhat happy. I passed by all the usual sights and some people I already know say good morning to me. It's taken me longer than usual to make it to the schools gates. It's been more than half an hour. Luckily I decided to leave early.

As I stand here looking from the gates at all the smiling people, I wonder if I can do this. I can just call a sick and stay at home or anything has to be better than this. These thoughts are soon kicked out of my head because a group of kids just pushed me out of their way. I wasn't even standing in the way.

'Ok, here we go.' I say out loud. As I start to hobble through the gate I am trying to ignore the stares that are starting but I can't help it and look to my left to see 6 maybe 7 looking at me and whispering to each other.

"Just ignore them and maybe they will go away". I think to myself. I've made it to the steps of the school and as quickly as I can, I make my way up them and through the doors. The inside of the building is warm and full of people. Just great. Like it couldn't get any worse. Ok let's go. I have only 2 classes today so that easy, even though ones math the other I can skip easy cause its gym.

My math class today is in 16.6 which is upstairs and I have to take the stairs because the disabled elevator has broken down.

Ok I'm making my way through the crowd and not many people are looking at me. Sweet victory. But my moment has been cut short, because guess who are talking at the base of the stairs, and there're the stairs that I need to take. Yes that group. This isn't going to be easy.

"Just keep walking or hobbling and put your crutches on the step first then bring the leg up to the step." I think to myself. I keep thinking this until I now and I've just made it half way. And I'm not the only one. That group isn't following me, but they are looking at me. Ok let's keep moving. Keep doing the same thing one step at a time and you won't fall.

But as always my lack of concentration has made me slip. My foot lost its grip and as I close my eyes I await the hard ground to racket through my head and body, but it's not coming. I can feel warmth emanating in my back and arms around my waist.

I open one eye and I can see a hint of blue. Wait blue as in blue hair. Oh great not again.

'You better be careful or you could really get hurt.' Athrun says to me, helping me back to my feet. As I'm trying to stand up straight something doesn't feel right. Where are my crutches? Ah not to worry one of Zala's friends Dearka has them.

'Can I please have my crutches back?' I ask trying to keep calm. But Dearka doesn't make a move to give them back.

'Here we can help you up the stairs. Just give us your arm.' He says trying to grab on of my arms.

'No that's ok, just give me the crutches.' I say hastily. I try to make a grab for them but he moves them away.

'Here we can help you.' Athrun says to me. He grabs both my arms and stand behind me so I don't fall. But that should be the least of his troubles.

'Now just try and use your bad leg for a sec and put it on the next step.' He tells me. That's the last straw. I push him away and turn around.

'How do you expect me to do that when I only got one leg, ass?' I yell at him pulling up my pant leg to show him air and no leg. I shove the pant leg back down and glare at him with hurt and anger. At least he heard me loud and clear the bad news is so did everyone else. I quickly grab my crutches from Dearka and make my way up the stairs past everyone who's stopped and looking at me.

"Great just what I need. Why did I do that?" I think to myself. If that's not enough I have tears building up in my eyes. Instead of heading to class I just walked through the door into the girls toilets. I won't even bother going into a stall, Ill just sit in the corner. I hop backwards and skim down the wall onto the floor and I bring my leg up to my face and rest my forehead on it.

And my dam burst. Years of pain and suffering are now being released. I can feel my shoulders shaking and my eyes are getting sore. I don't know how long I have been in here for but I think I have missed math's class. I don't care. The door squeaks open but right now I'm way to upset to care. I won't attempt to move but that person is coming ever so closer. The shadow is on the wall and it shows who ever it is bending down in front of me.

I can now feel the persons hand on my shoulder. Who is this person and what does she want? At least I hope it's a she.

'Are you ok?' the person ask me. I know that voice from somewhere. Finding the energy to look up I am met with a pair of crystal blue eyes. In other words Lacus Clyne. My strength just suddenly returned.

'Yes I'm fine. Shouldn't you go back and keep mocking me with the rest of your friends? Or have you come to do it personally?' I ask with a tint of anger and sarcasm. As I look at her with what I hope is a set of cold eyes I see she isn't fazed by it.

'We weren't mocking you.' She says gently.

'Oh Yeh, then what was it, compassion?' I almost yell at her. I've had enough so I grab my crutches and slowly get off the floor. Without saying a word let's just get out of here. I walk towards the door and open it and leave, hoping she won't follow. But as I look up I see the whole group there and their waiting for her. I look behind me to see her come out of the bathroom. She stops there and looks at me with a smile.

I'm sure my face has a frown on it because I'm confused. The rest of the group traps me from the other side. Athrun has stepped towards me back I move back.

'Look we are sorry, we didn't know.' He tells me.

'And that just fixes things. Sorry we didn't know but if we had of we would have been nicer. NO! It doesn't take a dumb ass to see that all there is down there is space.' I yell at the moving the crutch to emphasis the term space where my leg was.

'Look I'm not trying to hurt you; we are just trying to get to know you. But you make it so hard.' Athrun tells me and I think I can see tears forming. His eyes look so sad, but why?

'Please just leave me alone.' I say to them all and my voice well it was a lot sweeter than I wanted it to be. Oh well lets get moving. I took a step forward but I feel really strange. My vision is blurry and I can see double. As I stand there they all move towards me but my eyes go clear. Their all too close to me and I feel like I can't breathe.

'Excuse me I have to go.' I say pushing my way through the crowd. I quickly hobble to the stairs and down them but I get the strong feeling I'm being followed. But I keep my eyes on the main doors. Once outside the breeze blows right through me making me shiver and that strange feeling passes through me again. But this time it's blacking out. I feel an arm steady me and then I feel myself being lifted into the air. I can smell a familiar scent. I think its Athrun, but why would he be helping me.

The feeling disappears when I'm laid on something hard. As I sit there my vision comes back and Athrun reaches into my pocket for my wallet. I can't stop him, I can't even voice out anything. My brain just doesn't want to control my mouth at the moment. After a little I screeching of tiers and being lifted again only to be this time sat on soft seats and it's so warm. I hear a slam and then another door closing and I jerk in the seat.

After a while I'm starting to doze off but the car stops. I look around to see my neighborhood.

"That's why he looked at my wallet. Great going Cags." I think to myself. I slowly open the door and try to get out but I just can't find my crutches. I climb out of the car and look around to find them only to be lifted again and the door was closed, I hope. He's carrying me to the door and now I find the voice to talk.

'Thank you. But I can handle it.' I say gently. Man I'm getting softer by the day with this guy.

'Nah. You can't walk at the moment.' he tells me with a smile. He now has stopped in front of my door 'Do you have your keys?'

I stare at him for a little and then I shove my hand into my jacket pocket and dangle my keys in front of him. Now he finally puts me down and I fumble for the right key. I find the right key and open the door. I hop into the room and turn to look at Athrun.

'Um come in, if you want.' I say slowly. This is the first time someone's been in my apartment before. Especially a guy and a cute one at that.

Yeh ya here me he's cute. There I admit it. And this cute guy is now in my apartment. This is strange. But maybe having a friend isn't such a bad idea.

(AN:Ok this is for you the reader, in your reviews instead of doing the normal it was great update soon, please do a diary entry like I have done and come up with a screen name other than your own and I shall add 3 of the best to the next chapter while giving some ideas as to what Cagalli should do next. Please do this )

**The end**

* * *

**there we go.**

**and the AN at the end of it is true. i would love it if you could. I need more screen reviewers for Cagallis page and i want you the reader todo a diary entry following the story line. **

**Please do this. :):)**

**cagallirocks**


	8. Chapter 8

_**HAYHAY!!!! you reviewers rock. Instead of 3 I put 4 into this story and there is a slight twist that will shock. **_

_**the 4 reviewers featured are Infinite sky Mage66 SamuriaGirl7 and imuzuko**_

_**there now enjoy! **_

**Recap**

I stare at him for a little and then I shove my hand into my jacket pocket and dangle my keys in front of him. Now he finally puts me down and I fumble for the right key. I find the right key and open the door. I hop into the room and turn to look at Athrun.

'Um come in, if you want.' I say slowly. This is the first time someone's been in my apartment before. Especially a guy and a cute one at that.

Yeh ya here me he's cute. There I admit it. And this cute guy is now in my apartment. This is strange. But maybe having a friend isn't such a bad idea.

**End**

**Chapter 8**

This totally weird and un-ethical and anything else you people can think of. Here I am sitting on my couch with Athrun Zala. When he came into my place he complimented my apartment and then offered to make some tea. And that has lead to just sitting here. From where I'm sitting I can feel him studying me.

'Why do you keep staring at me?' I say quietly. Almost too quietly in my mind. I wonder if he heard what I said. He seemed to have heard but instead of answering he smiled at me and placed his tea aside. He then stood up and walked over to me and now he is kneeling in front of me.

"What the hell!?" I yell in my mind. It seems my dear voice has just ran off and I can't speak. All I'm doing is sitting here while he is staring at me and smiling.

'I'm staring at you because I find you fascinating. Your beautiful and are just … different to any girl I have ever know.' He tells me surprising me and I almost fell off my chair. Wish I had a mirror to see how wide my eyes are.

"He said I'm beautiful. Did I hear that right????" I ask myself over and over again. He did just say that right. My heart is racing so fast I think it might burst. And I still can't say anything, I'm just so shocked.

Seeing that I can't say anything Athrun puts his hand on my cheek and lightly strokes it. His hand is soft and warm. OMG I think I might pass out. This contact is so weird. Ok his face is getting closer and his lips gently touch mine. His eyes are closed.

"OMG!! This is my first kiss. It's really happening." I scream in my mind. After a few seconds I can feel my eyes closing and my lips are moving on their own and respond to the kiss. It's so enticing and it's so…so oh man I cant explain it. Athrun is the one to break it. He obviously needs air. I open my eyes and he has put his forehead to mine.

'You don't have to say anything. Just remember that I can't and won't give up on you. I won't be able to stop thinking about you. Think about that.' He says. He placed a kiss on my cheek, stands up and heads to the door and he placed something on the counter. My eyes follow him to the door but yet I can't say anything. He turns around at the door smiles and the leaves.

'OMG.' I finally say out loud. I can't believe it. Did that just happen? He just kissed me. Calming myself down to a normal state of mind, even though my heart is still doing loops, I think I might ask my readers what they think. Walking over to my computer the kiss is still running through my head.

**Teenagejournal554 **

**Password **

Wow! There are four reviews waiting for me. Let's see what my readers have to say on my life.

_**CelestialTrashxxTrash**_

Date-14 October  
Time- Ehem?  
Location- I am here ain't I?  
Listening to- Step Up by Darin.

Teenagejournal554,

Listen up I know your sad and having problems, but that doesn't mean that you can ...ehem...well be a nasty girl towards the Snobs!!  
I see that, that Blue Haired Thing is still following you.  
Maybe he just means it good!! you never know with boys.  
As for your leg, DONT STRESS TOO MUCH!! YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED!  
people want to help you and BOOM you freak out!! calm down a bit 'kay??

he is in your home now...that's difficult! just try to stay calm and don't FREAK OUT!! Your a nice girl and everybody has the right to know that!! INCLUDING ZALA!  
thats it, I am not a therapist so I won't know better,

Chill and have fun 'kay?  
Take care and update soon ( and I will continue watching freaky comedies)  


**  
**At least someone cares. Lets see the next one.

_**WhatGoesAroundComesAroundToBiteYouOnTheAss!!  
Location- Not telling you :p  
Hour-Three little words: "BUY A WATCH"  
Muso-Weather girls "It's Raining Men" (I like it Old School :D)**_

Dear Teenagejournal554  
Hey, Haven't from you for a while. Anyways, I hope you feeling better from the hospital and try to take care of yourself a bit more otherwise you'll find that you're back in a hospital bed! As for that group of "mindless snobs", don't hesitate to lift one of your crutches and whack them across the head:D It's nice to hear that your mum has done so much for charities; she must have been an awesome mum.

It does seem strange that this Zala boy and his friends are being so nice, it seems as though he cares about you after staying with you the whole time. But whos to say that I'm right?? I'm no problem solver, I'm just a lazy bum sitting in front of my Laptop (damn, I've given away my location! oh well)

Take care of yourself and update soon  
WhatGoesAroundComesAroundToBiteYouOnTheAss!!

Aww isn't that nice. And I might just hit one of them with one of the crutches. Nice idea.

_**YukiTenshiNoHikari**_

Place - Floating around, watching over you.. making snow while giving off light (Well, I am Yuki Tenshi no Hikari afterall. You know, Snow angel of Light)

Alright fine, I lied. I'm at home, hoping I'm not.

Time - Well, if I told you, it would just be a waste of time since the time I'm writing this and the time you'd be reading this would be different, right?

Since I (think I) like wasting time, it's 9:40 pm in my watch.

Music - Byakuya;True Light by Shunichi Miyamoto... oh wait! It just ended... I'm now listening to Realize by Nami Tamaki

"Lying and not telling the truth are two different things but identical at the same time."

I suddenly remembered a dear friend tell me that. It was an out of the blue thing. Anyway, moving on to the task at hand.

I'm telling you now that I am not very good at giving people advice. I'm a listener (rather, reader) not a talker (in this case writer slash replyer - there isn't such a word- ;p). Sorry, I tend to get sidetracked! Again, where was I? Oh yeah! I was thinking of attempting to give you some advice!

Nah, I think I'll not. I might give you some bad advice or something. I'll just tell you what I think about your predicament and hope it'll give you some kind of idea as to what to do.

Hm. Well, first of all, you've been hurt (obviously) and it's pretty darn normal to be vigilant. I mean, if I had to go through the same things you went through, I would do the same things that you do! I wouldn't want to get hurt with the same reasons again, now would I? NO. Of course not. However, it isn't usually good to be TOO vigilant. Then that would be called paranoid already... Right? or maybe that's just me. shrugs and grins

I guess, what they say is true. "Wounds may hurt but scars hurt even more". Ah, but what's important is the present, right? Even though right now, everything seems going wrong for you, there MUST be some good too! Be optimistic? Scratch that! Don't listen to any advice I give! I suck at that. I guess what I'm trying to say, is sometimes, it's good to let someone in (not literally of course. lol). Even if you get hurt in the process, it did give you comfort at one point. As my friends say, "There's no such thing as not meant to be, because the truth is when it happened, it was meant... but only for a moment."

Did that even have any sense at all? Goodness. Here I go again, rambling about random stuff. Sheesh! ANYWAY (again), let's talk about, or rather, let me tell you what I think about the cute (according to you, I wouldn't know... UNLESS of course you provide me a picture? A stolen picture would be enough. :D Just Kidding!!) blue haired guy. He sounds suspicious to me! Or maybe I'm just being paranoid. Maybe he's sincere. That's for you to find out, I guess. You'd probably see it in his eyes. It might seem cheesy and cliche and all that but it's true. Eyes speak louder than words. Oh wait, that's action speaks louder than words. Ops. My mistake. I'm just human after all, I make mistakes.

Just like you, I'm not perfect and I make mistakes. Just like you and I, that blunette cutie(yes, I decided to call him that) is also human and makes mistakes. Yes, he is. Don't be so surprised. He is human, he's just strangely... I mean uniquely has blue hair. He probably just dyed his hair blue or something, blue isn't a normal hair color. Maybe you should go ask him that.

AH! I sidetracked again! What is wrong with me?! No. Don't answer that. So, what was I saying? Oh yeah, blunette cutie probably - PROBABLY-, was just concerned for your well-being and didn't realize about your leg. You could forgive him for that, right? Or have you already? You DID let him in your house.

Here's a little tip (I asked my Kami-sama -since I'm not a very good Tenshi- what advice I could give you!); if you decided that you want friends... that it's ok to have friends, be yourself and don't be afraid to be truthful. Lying to have friends wouldn't be successful. Friendship would be stronger if there's honesty!

Well, that's that! This turned out to be longer than expected. Hmm. shrugs Until next time, teenagejournal554!

Time - 10:15... Wow. It took me this long to write this? oO

Place - Still the same.

Music - Real Emotion by Koda Kumi

Now signing out is YukiTenshiNoHikari. Signed out.

YukiTenshiNoHikari signed back in.

I forgot to mention. Hey, with you sharing your feelings to me (and others), I'd say I'm your friend already! Just keep on updating and I'd be sure to help you in any way I can. I'm not sure if I'd be any help, though. Grins

Now I'm signing out for sure.

YukiTenshiNoHikari... signing out!!

I tend to agree with you. I think my reviewers are my friends. Yeh I think of them as friend

_**Cogami**_

Date- hm let's see October 15th  
Time- Uh, time is a realitive term because the time when I start typing this to the time I finish is going to be completely different. Not to mention the time when you actually read this... SO... it's about that time. (Yeah, it doesn't make much sense to me either)  
Location- My house in front of the computer since I'm typing this.  
Mood- Pretty good because a story I really like on a site caled FanFiction was updated so I got to read the lastest chapter which was really good.  
Listening to- Well I was reading, but now I'm typing and listening to "Breathe You In" by Thousand Foot Crutch.

Okay enough of that... onto the situation at hand...

Teenagejournal554,

Well from reading your journal entries and the situation you're currently in, I would say, I understand why you've put up the walls that you have. I mean, I would probably do the same thing in your shoes, well, shoe as of right now. Anyway, I know you will totally dislike this advice, but... maybe you should ATTEMPT to give 'the group' a chance. I mean, that Lacus girl came in to see if you were alright and seemed really genuine too and Athrun caught you so you didn't break something or get hurt and then he drove you home becuase you weren't feeling well. Maybe, just maybe, they really do just want to get to know you. 

Yeah, there is definitely a risk that you will get hurt by them, but isn't the joy of true friendship and closeness with others worth that risk? I know you've been through so much, but perhaps you really can find some joy with these people. I'm not saying that you have to become best friends or anything, just give 'em a chance and see what happens. If you don't like how things go, then you can go back to your old crabby self. Oops, sorry did I just say that? I mean, you can go back to being totally lonely and hurt.

Well this is kinda long so sorry about that, but hey, that's my two cents on this situation... though I'm not really sure if my two cents was worth anything at all. Don't give up Cags; maybe try looking at you through their eyes and their perspective.

Cogami out-

Oh and enjoy your evening with Athrun and try not to yell at him, okay? 

End of Entry

Well I didn't yell at Athrun that's for sure. I couldn't even say see ya later or anything. I just sat there. Anyways I can't be stuffed posting a review, I think I might just head off to bed. I change and climb under the covers and fall into a sleep that would normally be black but this time its filled with dreams of Athrun, that kiss and what he said before he left.

I guess I just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

**End**

_**There ya go. just normal reviews will be fine. but i may call upon you people for more diary reviews. you people can change the outcome of this story. it was nice to get you readers involved. all ya do is review so i thought why not get them involved. so i did. **_

_**till next time :)**_

_**Cagallirocks**_


	9. Chapter 9

**OMGOMGOMG!!! after such a long writers block here is chapter 8. and rest assured Love knows no bounds will be finished and Kidnapped and mute will be updated. well enjoy!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 Recap**

Well I didn't yell at Athrun that's for sure. I couldn't even say see ya later or anything. I just sat there. Anyways I can't be stuffed posting a review, I think I might just head off to bed. I change and climb under the covers and fall into a sleep that would normally be black but this time its filled with dreams of Athrun, that kiss and what he said before he left.

I guess I just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

**End**

**Chapter 9**

**Teenagejournal554 **

**Journal entry**

**Date- 1st of November (sweet not long till Chrissie)**

**Time- 4am**

**Mood-You'll see**

**Music- Rain drops, it's raining, I don't think it ever stops.**

**Dear Journal**

**Can you say screwed?**

**Good.**

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo freaking mad.**

**Well not **_**mad**_** per se.**

—**More so disappointed.**

**Damn you all to hell, penis wielders!**

**Well its not that I'm upset its just well I don't know. ****I wish I was feeling that way but right now in my state of mind all I feel is…content. I guess that's the word for it. Oh before I go on let me just state that Athrun is a fantastic kisser. His lips were soooo moist and soft and oh think I'm floating on a cloud. Ok back to my blog anyways I wish I knew what could have hinted to him to actually go and do something like that. And it was my first kiss after all. **

**Am I being a bit I don't know a bit eccentric I guess you could say? Please tell me everyone? That's your job. Am I crazy or jut in shock from everything?**

**Anyway school was a bit weird as you all know but it could have been worse like the whole school could have found out about my leg. Now that would have been well disastrous. I know have an assignment due in like a day. We have to write a meaning full poem and then present it to the class. And I just know I will fail. I'm not one for words (and if anyone says about my blog I quit!). **

**Any ways I have the poem all done and it's like a drama filled emo poem. Here it is:**

**Keep in the order of Life by Cagalli Yula Athha**

**Keep in the order of life**

**Don't step out to see the sun**

**Resist in life is crime and sin **

**Rules are here for the taking **

**Don't step outside to sleep the air**

**Nothing is there but black and gray**

**Can't smell the fresh air cause i'm not allowed**

**I'm confined in white**

**The light burns my eyes**

**Try to find a way to escape**

**But that's all wrong, your not in order**

**Don't step out of line **

**Don't resist**

**Don't try to stand strong**

**Your life is easily over run **

**Order and order its still boring and i'm running **

**Why cant I get away **

**I just want to see the sky for once**

**Before I end my dying breathe**

**If your able to breath then you can see the sun**

**Its staring at the white walls**

**I cant tell what is good and bad **

**Cause what I see is red and burning **

**Hearing is like any other value**

**Take it away and have nothing **

**Don't resist for your life**

**Don't speak words **

**Don't try to stand strong**

**Don't step in the dark and stay scared of the sun**

**Its just wasting **

**Dramatic and automatic**

**Control and isolation for your safety **

**Society takes a lovely downfall for all **

**Technological greed and selfish satisfaction**

**Looking into it makes us start crying **

**It cant be stopped **

**It cant be resisted**

**It cant be helped**

**Cause were all drowning or falling to say please**

**Don't resist**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't stare into the sun**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't read what you see**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't believe everything you see**

**Order has no more fun **

**Order has no more fun**

**If I keep walking ill stop seeing**

**If I keep trying to believe in something else ill stop living **

**Wishing to change it**

**Trapping to save it **

**The feeling of alone and echoing a sound in flesh**

**Soaking in blood its hurting **

**Biting into tears its saddening **

**Don't give in **

**Don't reach out to the white walls **

**Reflecting dark and light its going on for miles **

**Walking to nowhere the rush gets into my head**

**Don't resist**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't stare into the sun**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't read what you see**

**Order has no more fun**

**Don't believe everything you see**

**Order has no more fun **

**Order has no more fun**

**Is it really worth to keep living only to be dying? **

**I can have all my questions and answers but no one to hear them**

**Its just creepy to live as a controlled being**

**You or me? Which one do they want to take away?**

**All of us slowly going away**

**If I take your hand will you kill me or save me?**

**Please don't look at me **

**Please don't resist against us **

**We only wanna help you they say**

**I'm still afraid of the world in the white walls**

**The end**

**So what did everyone think of that? Took me 2 hours to come up with that. Too boring too bland, or is it just great. Please do share your infinite wisdom with me on that poem. **

**Well I think I've talked enough that your minds are over whelmed with information to give me feedback on. **

**Till the next update.**

**Teenagejournal554 signing out.**

Turning off my computer with a sigh of relief I stretch out my stiffened limbs. It was nice to be able to type my mind to people with a greater knowledge than I myself have. It's raining outside again and not being able to do much I decide to voice my thoughts to my blog. As I stand up from the chair a rumble of thunder outside rattles a few pictures in my room.

'I aint goin anywhere in this.' I say out loud to no one in particular. Well I'm the only one here. I hop over to my chest of draws and I pick out a white knitted jumper, long sleeved red shirt and black pants. After I changed and tied my missing pant leg in a knot to stop me from tripping over, which I have done many times, and brushed my hair, I think ill make a nice hot cup of chocolate.

Hopping out of my room towards the kitchen that kiss is still flashing through my mind. I didn't know Athrun would have such control over me. Anyways at the moment I have bigger fish to fry, like paying my RENT! My eye just happened to catch a glimpse of the calendar and my rents due tomorrow.

And just when I thought things couldn't get worse I hear the sound of my door bell. I put down the chocolate mix on the bench and hop to the door.

"Its probably my land lord giving me the early warning notice so I don't forget". I think to myself. And as soon as I open the door my thoughts are wrong, when are they ever right.

Instead of an angry landlord standing there, its Athrun. And might I say before I lose my mind, he looks smoking today.

'Uhuh hi Athrun. Ummm what are you doing here?' I ask but it was more of a stutter. _Damn, get it together Cagalli. You can fall to your knees in front of him. Yeh At least wait till he has gone to do so. _

And there's the annoying voice again. Haven't heard from it for ages. I thought and hoped it DIED!

_Nope I'm gonna stay here just to piss you right out of your tree. _

Oh great. Just what I need. And I better stop talking to myself before Athrun thinks I' crazy. Although I already am. That's not the point. I look back at him and he has the tiny hint of a smile.

'What's wrong?' I ask looking at the crazy smiling mad man in front of me.

'Can I come in?' he asks pointing behind me.

'Sure' and I let him in. Why do I get the feeling that my whole world is about to change in this instant.

**The end**

* * *

**YAYAYAYAYA im done ive finished. well chapter 8 at least. it took me ages to do. ok for the reviews please do it like you have before just like a diary entry.**

**thnks**

**Cagallirocks**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Wow im on a roll lately. Three updates in two days. Im sorry this chapter is so short but i had it too long for my likely so ive split it up into 2 chapters. Well here it is. Chapter 10.

Enjoy

Disclaimer- You know the drill. I dont own anything.

* * *

**Teenage Journal 10**

After inviting Athrun into my home, time either slowed down or it just completely stopped. Nothing and no one can escape the silent, and not to mention boring atmosphere that now resides in my home. Ok ok I kind of jumped straight into everything without reminding you of everything.

I have invited Athrun into my apartment after he came knocking on my door. I got to the door in a very weird way but I still made it. He came in and sat down on a chair. I offered him a cup of tea which he was very picky about.

In the end I still don't think I got it right.

Anyways, here I' am, sitting on the couch with my stump lying out in front of me.

'I don't mind if it bothers you.' I tell him feeling his stares at it. The staring I can handle, but the tension in the air makes me want to scream.

'It doesn't bother me.' He says looking back up at my face. That's also something I can't take. Lying about it. I can handle him being weird about it, but lying about it, I hate it.

'Umm you have been awfully quiet since you got here. What's wrong?' I ask trying to get him to look me in the eye. He doesn't just shuffles and moves around in his seat while he seems to be lost in his own head.

'I just wanna apologize for before with the…you know.'

'The kiss.'

'Yeah well. I shouldn't have done that. It was stupid.'

'It's ok.' I reply.

'You sure?' He looks at me like i'm lying. Which might be the truth I guess?

'Positive.' I nodded my head and smile gently.

'So how did that happen?' He gestures to my leg and looks back up at me nervously.

'Cancer. A long time ago.' I try and leave no room for discussion and luckily there doesn't have to be any.

_Bring Bring_

Athrun dug down into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He flipped it open and answered it.

'Hello…Yes this is he. And why would my father want to see me? Ok ill be right there then.' He closed his phone and stood up from the couch.

'I got to go sorry. Something my father wants.'

'Ok. Well bye.' I stood up from the couch and he smiled lightly, turning and walking to the door. He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

'I'll see you at school tomorrow.' He closed the door, leaving me kind of baffled.

'Tomorrow? Oh yeah.' I hop over to the calendar hanging in the kitchen and tomorrow has been booked out for the new prosthetic fitting. Man I can't believe I forgot. Well I'll call my school tomorrow and let them know. I hope out of the kitchen and towards my room and sit down in front of the computer. Might as well pass the time till my alarm goes off telling me I shouldn't have been up till then.

Ok let's see:

**Teenagejournal554 **

**Journal entry**

**Date- Still the 1st of November **

**Time- 6:22am **

**Mood- In a muso mood **

**Music- The Secret by Peroxide**

**Hey People!**

**There is something we need to discuss badly. It occurs to me that many of you tuning in don't actually live near this fine and cultured city and may not have the chance to visit. Allow me to paint a more vivid picture of the modest little neighbourhood and the people is so fondly avoid each and every day. The little section I live is known as the sixty karat diamond known as Manhattan. Each of us all live in a twenty block radius of East Sixty-Eighth and East Eighty -Eighth Street. Some even live from the famous Fifth Avenue to Park Avenue. Now let's start with the premier babies of this fine block radius. The ones sipping lattes on the steps of the MET or the ones that club hop from social event to invite only parties. We shall start from the top:**

**Athrun Zala  
16 years old son of Patrick Zala, a wealthy banker and ex commander for the Navy. His mother Lenore is a socialite and one of the best in all of Manhattan. Our boy here is to inherit the family business after a long period at USC studying Business and Architecture. Athrun's family resides in a recently renovated townhouse right off Park Avenue pm the exclusive Upper East Side of Manhattan. His mother also owns two chateau's; One on the French riviere and the other just outside of Maine. **

**Lacus Clyne**

**16 years old and is the Daughter of Sigel Clyne, a famous, well respected lawyer. Lacus has made her own name in New York, besides being a fantastic singer, also produced a fashion line called **_**It had to be You**_**, that sold out in over half of the stores across America. She and her father live in a penthouse apartment just off Fifth Avenue. **

**Dearka Elsman**

**17 year old was raised as one of the most privileged people in all of Manhattan. He lives in the Plaza hotel which he and his family live in. His father Tad Elsman owns several prestigious hotels across the western and eastern seaboards and is looking to go international. His mother died a wealthy divorcée of five marriages before meeting his father and left behind a daughter from one of the previous marriages, Donatella Elsman. Dearka is known as the playboy type but after Milly moved to Manhattan, he's shown the softer side of himself and can be found walking central park with his girlfriend.**

**Yzak Joule**

**His mother is a socialite born off the coast of France. His father runs the same import company his great grandfather start in the late 1700's. They live on Fifth Avenue, and quiet largely I might add. They live across from the met in a crisp clean building where the joule family own half the top floor and live in a mere fourteen room penthouse. Talk about ritzy. **

**Well those are our main socialites for the time being. Ill post more later on when I get the chance. But one more word: the debutante ball is approaching. In case you don't actually know what a debutante is or why these things still exist even though we live in modern times and have more on their mind than wearing beautifully tailored, exquisitely hand crafted dress and the most expensive jewels they can find (hang on isn't this a normal Saturday night in Manhattan???) **

**The Webster's dictionary defines it some what as a moment for a woman or young woman to be presented into high society.**

**Its for parents to show off their off spring in a "my-horse-is-better-than-your-horse" fashion except they do it in leather Louboutin Stilettos, which get chucked into the back of their walk inn's and are never to be seen on their feet again.**

**Well that's all I can really be bothered typing at the moment so log on later for more brain numbing facts on the upper side of dullsville, where nothing happens.**

**Nothing ever does we swear.**

**Ah who the hell are we kidding?**

**Night.**

**Teenage Journal XoXo**

I finished and I didn't know how much time had actually passed till my alarm clock went off behind me. I turn in the chair and push out of it and hop over to the bedside table, pressing down on the snooze button to turn it off. Its seven thirty and I have to be at the hospital by eight so I better get ready. I really should manage my time better. I'm a sucker for a good blog.

Ok so to make it easier at the hospital I think ill wear shorts until I have my leg, then ill change into jeans. And ill wear my long sleeved black short and warm bomber jacket. And ill just wear my sneakers which are by the door.

Well I better get ready unless I want to be late so leave me be people. Perverted egotistic.

**The End**

(As normal people. Review as a journal entry please! :D)

* * *

**Well any good or was is bad. Have i lost my touch?**

**Tell me. Review and let me know.**

**XoXo CR**


End file.
